Exorcistas
by berenice.espejelortiz
Summary: yugi se fue de intercambio a una nueva escuela la cual no es lo que aparenta pero gracias a eso se combierte en un general ahora tiene una nueva mision la cual es acabar con todos los akumas de ciudad domino, pero que pasa si sus amigos se enteran.
1. La llegada

Exorcistas

Hola mi nombre es Yugi moto, tengo 19 años y por fin regreso después de tanto tiempo a mi hogar, pues saben muchas cosas han cambiado, si y el gran esperado regreso del faraón desde el mundo de los muertos a terminado pues después de nuestra batalla pasaron 2 años y sorpresivamente volvió con nosotros al mundo de los vivos según el a cumplir su "misión" la cual consistía en casarse con tea, aunque la verdad yo la amaba más que a mi vida pero por cosas del destino preferí dejarla y ser feliz, bueno con Joey ahora es novio de may, me alegro por esos dos, pues sereniti se quedó con Tristán y al parecer están pronto a casarse, mientras que duke bueno tiene una importante empresa que dirigir al igual que kaiba y mocuba, mi abuelo lamentablemente murió de una muerte natural, Ryo vivió feliz y se fue con su padre a vivir, Marik y su hermana tuvieron una vida feliz en el museo ya que los dos trabajan hay y por ultimo yo en fin me deprimí mucho cuando me entere que tea y Yami se iban a casar y lo que decidí fue irme de intercambio a una escuela bastante especial, donde me enseñaron a ser más fuerte y pelear contra los akumas ya que como soy compatible con una inocencia es mi deber ya que soy un exorcista pero no cualquier exorcista soy un general ya que mi inocencia es muy fuerte y mi deber es acabar con los akumas y proteger a los ciudadanos de dartz ya que el crea a los akumas con la desesperanza y la tristeza de los ciudadanos inocentes, fue muy raro cuando me dijeron que yo era un exorcista y en una pelea como cualquier otra, un akuma del nivel dos me dejo una marca en mi ojo izquierdo la cual consiste en una estrella de 5 picos encima de mi ceja y una línea exactamente desde mi ceja hasta la mitad de la mejilla y mis ojos se volvieron color rojos como la sangre, pero bueno por eso soy capaz de ver las almas de los akumas que están aprisionadas en su interior, pero me alegro mucho de volver a casa ya que bueno me fui desde hace 5 años y estoy feliz de regresar.

Todos estaban afuera del aeropuerto esperando a Yugi quien venía a "visitarlos" después de tanto tiempo.

-donde esta Yugi, ya todos los del avión están bajando espero y llegue pronto.

-si Joey pero cálmate apenas están bajando

-hay que bueno que el viaje ya haiga terminado ya que me duele un poco la espalda pero en fin yo me quise venir en avión y no en barco-dijo sobándose la espalda.

-mmm ¡Yugi por aquí!

-no grites que me dejas sordo tea.

Yugi pudo ver a sus amigos a lo lejos, y fue lentamente hacia ellos, claro que el no vestía su uniforme de exorcista sino traía puesto un pantalón negro entubado con sus mismos zapatos pero negros y una camisa de manga larga negra y una chaqueta negra y solo se le podía ver el ojo derecho color morado ya que el otro lo cubrían sus mechones rubios, todos se sorprendieron al verlo tan diferente.

-hola como están-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yugi wow has cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste-dijo tea asombrada.

-si como sea bueno la verdad vengo un poco fastidiado del viaje quisiera ir a descansar-dijo estirando sus brazos.

-claro quien dijo que no, vamos a descansar a la casa tienda vale-dijo Yami emocionado.

-como quieras, en fin lo único que quiero es descansar, ya que estoy muy agotado.

-si como quieras, en fin te entendemos, debió ser un viaje muy largo desde Europa hasta Japón, vamos te ayudare con tu maleta-dijo Joey con una sonrisa.

-¡no!-dijo Yugi -yo puedo solo además es mi maleta por lo tanto yo puedo solo ok bueno vámonos.

Todos iban en dirección a los taxis estacionados, se subieron y Yami pidió que los llevara a la casa tienda, todo el viaje transcurrió en silencio ya que muchos pensaban porque Yugi había cambiado tanto, mientras que el solo veía por la ventana y recordaba la misión que tenía en ciudad domino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-recuerdo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en un cuarto grande color rojo, las paredes estaban llenas de libros y en un escritorio había demasiados papeles viejos y recientes al igual que el suelo estaba cubierto por ellos y en medio de ese cuarto había un pequeño sillón para dos personas, en el escritorio estaba sentado una persona y en el sillón la otra.

-Yugi serás asignado para esta misión tan importante-dijo un hombre de aproximadamente 23 años, cabello castaño y usaba una gabardina color blanca la cual estaba adornada con una placa como si fuera un sol con muchas puntas a su alrededor, todos los adornos eran de plata y utilizaba lentes cuadrados.

-si cual es la misión comandante komui-san-pregunto muy seriamente, el llevaba una gabardina negra con los mismos adornos solo que estos eran de oro puro.

-bueno dartz está haciendo demasiados akumas por todo el mundo sin descansar por lo tanto a los 5 generales les mandaremos a diferentes partes del mundo, el primer general quien es Marian Cross fue enviado a Europa para que destruya a todos los akumas que hay en esa zona, el segundo general quien es Froi Tiedoll fue enviado a américa para que destruya a todos los akumas que hay en esa zona, el tercer general es Klaud Nine una mujer muy hermosa bueno a ella la mandamos a África para que destruya todos los akumas de esa zona, el cuarto general quien es Kevin Yeegar fue enviado a Oceanía para que destruya todos los akumas de esa zona y por último el quinto general Yugi moto quien eres tú, iras a Asia a destruir todos los akumas de esa zona.

-bien por donde comenzare.

-iniciaras por Rusia y terminaras en ciudad domino.

-¡como, yo no puedo ir hay!

-lo siento pero es por donde terminaras y es la zona con más akumas.

-que tantos.

-el 50% de la población lo es así que vas a tener mucho trabajo, a cada genera le acompañaran cuatro exorcistas como guarda espaldas pero como sabemos que tus familiares no saben nada al respecto tus guarda espaldas solo estarán con tigo cuando los necesites ok, espero y tengas mucha suerte en tu misión-dijo con una sonrisa.

-bueno que más da sabía que tarde o temprano iba a regresar-dijo muy desanimado.

-buena suerte y ten cuidado-dijo feliz.

-si lo are-después de decir eso se levantó del sillón y se retiró a preparar todo para su viaje, paso por todos los países de Asia y solo faltaba una ciudad la cual era ciudad domino, preparo su pasaporte y hablo con sus guarda espaldas y puso su reloj para llegar temprano a su vuelo (lo aclaro de una vez estaban en un hotel).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del recuerdo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a la casa tienda muy adormilados ya que era un poco tarde, Yami le pago al conductor y los demás se fueron a sus hogares, Yami le dio el cuarto de huéspedes a Yugi y el y tea se fueron a su cuarto, todos ya estaban en sus hogares cómodamente dormidos sin imaginar que con la llegada de Yugi iniciarían una nueva aventura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Bueno aquí terminando mi primer capítulo de esta historia, espero y les guste y no se preocupen que mi otra historia pronto actualizare bueno cuídense nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo, Bye.


	2. Una visita inesperada

Una visita inesperada

Todos estaban cómodamente dormidos en sus hogares, todos menos uno, en la negra noche se veía una silueta, la cual saltaba de techo a techo.

-"espero y sea rápido ya que estoy un poco cansado"-pensó, llego a el muelle de la ciudad domino-"todo está muy tranquilo….demasiado para mi gusto"-pensó desconfiado de la situación.

De la nada aparecen 20 personas, las cuales no se veían muy bien, Yugi voltea y sus ojos rojos como la sangre logran percibir las almas de los akumas, las cuales se transforman dejando ver su verdadera forma.

-que fastidio-dijo molesto-inocencia nivel uno actívate-después de decir esas palabras de sus mangas empezaron a salir cadenas las cuales en la punta estaba una pirámide dorada, le salieron dos de cada lado, dio un gran salto y una vez en el aire-Cross grave-en la espalda de este empezaron a salir cadenas las cuales iban demasiado rápido encajándose en cada uno de los akumas en ese lugar, los cuales al ser atravesados explotaron-19 menos falta uno-dijo aterrizando en el suelo.

-vaya exorcista bien hecho pero te fallo-dijo un akuma de nivel tres carcajeándose-¡te matare!

-no, no lo aras-dijo serio, di un gran salto-Cross grave-empezaron a salirle cadenas de la espalda e intentaron encajarse en el akuma pero no dio resultado, ya que solo le rebotaban.

-huy, que mal exorcista-dijo burlándose y le apunto con el cañón y disparo, fue tan rápido que apenas Yugi pudo agarrar el misil con sus cadenas siendo estrellado en el suelo haciendo un gran agujero donde cayó.

-maldito, ¡me las pagaras!-dijo molesto tratándose de levantar-inocencia nivel tres actívate-frente a él se formó una oz, la cual la tomo con su mano y dio un gran salto-¡morirás!-lo acuchillo con la oz pero-¡falle, maldita sea!-dijo molesto.

-si me quieres matar exorcista tendrás que alcanzarme-dijo para después irse volando en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

-¡rayos!-dijo molesto para luego irse corriendo en la misma dirección, llego al centro donde el akuma lo esperaba-¡te encontré!-para después acuchillarlo pero-¡demonios volví a fallar!-dijo enojado.

-¡qué mala suerte tienes exorcista!-dijo burlándose para después pegarle y mandarlo a volar hacia uno de los edificios cercanos-¡jajajaja te matare!-se abalanzo hacia Yugi pero-¡demonios, ¿Dónde está!-dijo molesto.

-dije que te mataría ahora ¡muere!-dijo acuchillándolo con la oz, partiéndolo a la mitad, el cual exploto inmediatamente.

-vaya, ya no me habían dado tanta batalla desde hace mucho tiempo, eso quiere decir que….-fue interrumpido por el sonar de una campana y la luz en el horizonte dando a conocer que estaba por iniciar un nuevo día en ciudad domino, oyó unas patrullas a lo lejos-será mejor que me vaya inocencia desactívate-dicho esto desaparecieron las cadenas y la oz, se retiró del lugar iba saltando de techo en techo hasta su "hogar" el cual entro por la ventana de su habitación y oyó unos pasos los cuales se dirigían a su habitación, rápido se quitó su traje de exorcista, lo metió al armario y se puso su pijama, acostándose rápido en la cama siendo tapado por las cobijas.

-Yugi es hora de levantarse, ya está listo el desayuno-dijo tea amablemente.

-he….si ya voy de inmediato, solo me cambio-dijo de espaldas, tratando de sonar adormilado.

-sí, apúrate que se enfriara-con esto tea cierra la puerta, Yugi se levanta aun mostrando sus ojos color rojos.

-vaya eso estuvo cerca pero que bueno que no me descubrió-dijo algo cansado-me daré un baño rápido, tan siquiera para no dormirme-se metió al baño y se ducho rápido, después se posó en frente del espejo quitando el vapor formado en este, abrió el botiquín el cual estaba alado y se curó sus heridas que tenía en la espalda y se puso vendas en su estómago hasta su abdomen y se puso sus pupilentes los cuales le hacían los ojos color morado, se vistió y salió de su cuarto ya arreglado y perfumado, traía unos jeans de color negro, una camisa sin mangas apretada color negra y sus zapatos que traía cuando llego, bajo a la cocina donde ya lo esperaban Yami y tea-perdón por hacerlos esperar-dijo disculpándose y sentándose al lado de Yami.

-no importa ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto Yami amablemente.

-he. Si, aunque tengo hambre-dijo oyendo los ruidos de su estómago.

Después de desayunar Yugi se fue a desempacar y arreglar sus cosas, mientras que Yami y tea hacían de comer, ya que le tenían una sorpresa a Yugi.

-¿tea, ya llamaste a nuestros amigos?-dijo sentándose en la mesa.

-sí, ya y vendrán a las 5 pm para hacerle la bienvenida a Yugi-dijo amablemente sentándose al lado de Yami.

-oye ¿Por qué crees que Yugi haiga cambiado tanto?-dijo en un tono de preocupación.

-pues, eso no lose pero de si estoy segura es que él nos ha extrañado tanto como nosotros a el-dijo con una sonrisa.

-si tienes razón, pero bueno hablaremos con el después por ahora hay que terminar la comida ya que nuestros amigos no tardaran en venir-dijo levantándose y estirándole la mano a tea.

-si-dijo para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Yami.

Mientras con Yugi, ya había terminado de desempacar, y se recostó por un momento.

-estoy un poco cansado, me dormiré un poco-dijo bostezando pero, siente algo vibrar en su bolsillo de los jeans-mmm ahora que querrán-dijo en tono de fastidio, saco su celular y contesto-¿qué pasa komui-san?-dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Cómo estas Yugi-kun, te estas divirtiendo?-dijo en tono juguetón.

-un poco, pero ¿porque me llamaste?

-bueno porque como vimos que tardaras un poco en ciudad domino y como ya casi empiezan las clases aquí, decidimos que te transferiremos a la universidad de domino para que no te atrases y puedas completar tu carrera.

-¿¡QUE!?-dijo abriendo sus ojos a todo lo que daban.

-lo que oíste, ya que tu misión hay no ha acabado por lo tanto tienes más tiempo para acabar con los akumas, bueno Yugi-kun que tengas suerte y tus clases empezaran el día que entren todos, demás ira un buscador y te dará una carta procura abrir tú la puerta, eso es todo, cuídate Bye-dijo colgando.

-maldito komui-dijo molesto-bueno que más da tengo más tiempo y no ando a las carreras-dijo levantándose de la cama, y en eso, sonó el timbre de la puerta- mmm quien podrá ser-después se fue del cuarto y bajo las escaleras -pero que hacen aquí todos ustedes-dijo colocándose detrás del sillón que estaba en la sala y en el cual estaba Joey, May y Tea y en los otros estaban Sereniti, Tristán, duke, kaiba (aunque no lo cran), Mocuba, Ryo, Marik y Aishisu.

-bueno como supimos, que no tuviste un buen vuelo preferimos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida con todos nuestros amigos-dijo Tea levantándose y dándole un abrazo.

-qué bueno y se los agradezco mucho pero yo solamente.

-tu nada hoy vas a festejar con todos tus amigos quieras o no-dijo May abrazándolo, y suena el timbre de la puerta-he quien será, Tea invitaste a alguien más.

-pues no-fue a abrir la puerta y se llevó una sorpresa-¡¿Rebeca que haces aquí?!

-vine a visitarlos, puedo pasar.

-claro, bueno no es que no te queramos aquí pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno te contare adentro-las dos se metieron y todos se sorprendieron por verla en especial-¡YUGI!-grito para luego correr a abrazar a el ya mencionado.

-Rebeca ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo separándose de ella.

-bueno pues me entere que estabas aquí, así que vine de inmediato, ya que te extrañaba-dijo volviéndolo a abrazar.

-bueno me alegro Rebeca, bien que esperan todos vamos a co…-no termino de decirlo ya que volvieron a tocar el timbre de la puerta-¿ahora quien será?-dijo Tea en dirección a la puerta pero.

-yo voy Tea no te preocupes-dijo Yugi en dirección a la puerta, cuando abrió vio un hombre que traía una capa larga hasta las rodillas color crema, solo se podía ver sus ojos cafés ya que la mitad del rostro lo tenía tapado con vendas y su cabello estaba cubierto por el gorro de la capa.

-esta carta se la manda el director komui-dijo susurrando y mostrándole la carta.

-si gracias, te lo agradezco-dijo tomando la carta y metiéndola a su bolsillo de sus jeans.

-no al contrario a sus órdenes-dijo haciendo una reverencia-me retiro llámeme cuando guste-con esto se retiró y Yugi cerró la puerta, quedándose pensativo recargado en la puerta.

-¿Yugi quien era?-dijo Sereniti.

-nadie importante, esperen aquí se me olvido algo que les traje a todos ustedes esperen aquí voy a traerlos-dijo corriendo en dirección hacia su cuarto, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y saco la carta-que dirá, debe ser importante ya que komui la mando, la leeré después, ahora los regalos-dijo escondiendo la carta junto con su traje de exorcista, agarro una bolsa negra con regalos en ella y bajo corriendo-listo los repartiré- dijo poniendo la bolsa en la mesa para después incarse y sacar un estuche-toma Yami este es para ti-dijo dándose lo en la mano.

-mmm gracias-lo abrió y se impresiono al ver el collar tan hermoso, el cual consistía en la punta el ojo de Horus y lo demás solo una cadena de plata-wow esto debió costar una fortuna-dijo sacándolo de su estuche y poniéndoselo en el cuello.

-pues no la verdad no mucho-dijo sonriendo-"aunque la verdad salve a un joyero de los akumas y en cambio me dio estos collares para ustedes, pero al desconfiado komui los examino y no sé qué tanto les puso"-pensó con una gota de sudor en la nuca y rascándose la mejilla.

-pues muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho-dijo admirándolo.

Y así siguió con cada uno, todos estaban iguales solo lo que cambiaba era la forma, el de May y Joey era un yin yang si los juntabas, May tenía la luz y Joey la oscuridad y los dos eran de oro, al igual que él de Sereniti y Tristán solo que estos al juntarlos formaban un corazón, al igual que con los de Mocuba y Kaiba solo que estos formaban una carta de duelo de monstros, el collar de Aishisu era de una media luna de oro, el collar de Marik era de una serpiente enrollada igual de oro, el de Duke era un dado de oro, el de Ryo era un sol se oró, el de Rebeca era estrella de más de 9 picos de oro, y el de Tea era un ángel hincado rezando el cual era de oro.

La fiesta transcurrió feliz y duro hasta la media noche y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares y los dueños de la casa se fueron a dormir, al llegar Yugi a su habitación sin aguantar más la curiosidad saco la carta del closet y la abrió y empezó a leer.

La carta decía

"General, lo que tienen los callares son un micrófono para comunicarse entre todos o para oír lo que dicen los demás que tienen un collar, y tienen cada uno una inocencia para que los protejan de los akumas, además de que hemos descubierto una fábrica de akumas en el muelle de ciudad domino, su misión es destruirla para que de un 50% baje a un 25% de akumas en esa región, cuidase.

Saludos komui"

-bueno está bien pero me preocupa que tengan inocencia ya que los akumas los confundirían con exorcistas, pero si los atacan estos serán protegidos y no recibirán daño alguno, está bien pero esto me trae un mal presentimiento-dijo para después desvestirse y ponerse la pijama e irse a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-AL DIA SIGUIENTE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-maldita sea mañana empezaran las clases en la universidad domino y no solo eso sino todos mis amigos que vinieron a la reunión están en esa misma universidad esepto mocuba el cual sigue en la preparatoria, esto es malo-decía Yugi dando vueltas en su habitación como loco-bueno no diré nada e iré a "comprar" mi uniforme y solo mis amigos recibirán la sorpresa, hay esto será muy pesado y espero y resulte bien-dijo parando y observando por la ventana el cielo el cual estaba azul claro-esto me recuerda una canción que me enseñaron de pequeño

Tuve un sueño,

Un sueño aterrador,

En el que vi tú sombra alejarse de mí,

Estuve buscando,

Una vez más,

La calidez que debía de estar ahí,

Esa noche estaba solo,

Me perdí y no pude encontrarte,

Caminaba,

Me sentía culpable,

Mientras vagaba en el sueño,

Así que quédate a mi lado,

Dime que siempre estarás aquí,

Hasta que la voz de los demonios se calle,

Quiero estar muy seguro,

De que no te perderé,

Necesito asegurarlo,

Aunque mis memorias,

Se maltraten,

Seguirán siendo bellas,

Una mariposa de libertad azul,

Decoro mi nuca,

La miraste fijo, en señal de,

Admiración hacia esa libertad,

La luz se la llevaba,

Pero tu gracia la dejo volar,

Solo fui yo, quien se preparó,

Para evitar que huyera,

Así que quédate a mi lado, y ámame debidamente,

Hasta que tus manos hagan que me derrita,

Terminando con mi vida por el medio del placer,

Las promesas se secaron,

Me dejaron cicatrices,

Y eso para mí, es algo preciado,

Así que quédate a mi lado y dime que siempre estarás aquí,

Hasta que la voz de los demonio se calle,

Quiero estar muy seguro,

De que no te perderé,

Necesito asegurarlo,

Aunque algún día,

Esto se acabara,

Me arriesgare por mi amor Ati.

Yugi al terminar de cantar le salió una lágrima, la cual de inmediato se la limpio, al recordar su triste pasado, su amor, sus desilusiones, etc.

-bueno a comprar mi uniforme-dijo animándose a sí mismo. Yugi salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta y fue a una tienda muy lujosa a comprar su uniforme, se fue directamente con el que vendía y le dijo-vengo por un paquete de la orden negra-dijo mostrando solo su placa que lo mostraba.

-si de inmediato se lo traigo-fue y busco el paquete y se lo dio-aquí tiene.

-muchas gracias.

-de nada.

Con eso Yugi salió de la tienda y se dirigió a su "hogar" pero algo le llamo la atención en un televisor anunciaron una noticia.

-según el relato de un civil un hombre con una gabardina negra, vio como atacaba a un monstruo en el centro, el cual al ser empujado hiso este enorme hoyo el cual ve en su televisor, los policías están buscando a este sujeto, en otras noticias…

Yugi se quedó impresionado y no sabía que alguien hubiera visto, pero agradeció que este no le vio la cara, después se dirigió a su "hogar", trato de que su último día de vacaciones fuera el mejor pero cuando dieron las 9 de la noche se tuvo que ir a dormir, y puso su alarma para que no se le hiciera tarde, sin imaginar que su siguiente día iba ser un gran relajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me canse pero espero y disfruten del segundo capítulo de mi historia espero y les haiga gustado bueno cuídense y por mi otra historia muy pronto actualizare y si me tardo es la culpa de los exámenes deséenme suerte para que me aballa bien.

Les agradezco a todas las lectoras que leen mi alocada historia, cuídense nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Bye.


End file.
